Werewolf Mate
by Jeanne is here
Summary: A boy named Sky has an odd dream with two men in it and a strange conversation. Will anything become of it?


AN: Hello all, I've decided to give this story a second chance, even though I did give up on it years ago. I have revamped the Prolouge and intend to do the same with the other chapters. There are huge plot changes to the original but I feel more comfortable wtih the changes. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sky Mitch was in an open field. That in its self was odd because Sky had never really been in a field. To describe something as beautiful as the field was hard. If Sky had to, he'd say it was green, with so many flowers he could only decide that this was his minds way of saying that he should get out more. One of the flowers that caught his eye was a simple one. It was a light violet and had five petals per flower.<p>

Sky sat down by the enchanting flowers and smelled one. It had a really pretty sent, one of something that reminded him of passion and love wrapped in one single moment. Not that Sky knew what passion smelt like considering he never really had a special someone. Love however comes in many forms and the type of love Sky thought it smelt like, was one that would probably go along with passion.

Growing up, Sky never really had any friends, only Emery. Sky always knew he preferred boys, and a lot of people only saw that in him. Some only saw him as a freak for being so different with his violet blue eyes that shone in the light with warmth and bright blond hair. His skin was lightly tanned and his mouth full. Sky really was the embodiment of his name sake.

Sky heard a twig snap, from where he didn't know. What Sky did know was that there were two men now in the clearing, though they might have been there the whole time. Sky stood to face them better and in so doing, got a much clearer look at the two. One of the men had tawny brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, while the other man had very dark hair and grey-blue eyes. Both men looked at him and Sky prepared for the possible onslaught. No one ever wanted to just say 'Hi' to him, and he wasn't crazy enough to believe that the other people wouldn't use him for their own purposes. Why couldn't his dreams leave him alone and in peace?

"Little one (and sky really was small compared to the two), I am Remus, and the other man is Sirius. I am a werewolf," the one with tawny brown hair said in a calming voice.

Sky replied in a confused voice "I'm Sky and I've heard about werewolves. I'm not against them, so long as they don't kill others, but I'm also not one of them. What do you want?"

"I told you I'm a werewolf because you're one of my possible mates. Sirius is my other mate. As you've probably been told, werewolves can have as many as five mates, you and Sirius though are the only two for me," Remus told Sky, a brilliant smile on his face.

Sky's eyes widened as a thought popped into his head, "Will you have to make me a werewolf?"

"Of course not, it is a curse to be a werewolf. I don't want anyone to go through that pain, let alone one of my mates," Remus said with a mournful voice as if he was just told his best friend had died.

"Remus, I want to get to know our mate a little more, and I'm sure he wants to get to know us too. Please can't we just talk for the rest of this dream?" Sirius asked his voice smooth as chocolate.

"I know I'm just dreaming, but are you and Sirius real, Remus?" asked Sky, saddened look coming into his eyes

"Sirius and I are just as real as you Sky. The thing is though, we can only meet in dreams for a while because Sirius and I live in England," Remus said, to which Sky smiled, relived that his dream figures were really _real_.

"Sky, where do you live?" asked Sirius, suddenly getting a foreboding feeling from Sky.

"I live in Prescott, Arizona. We're a small town but the crime rate is fairly low and I really like the snow. I have a little bit of a difficult living situation though, so I don't get as much freedom as other eighteen-year-olds," Sky rambled slightly, unable to filter the words coming out of his mouth.

"Sky, Remus and I are nearly thirty. Does it bother you that your possible lovers are so much older than you?" asked Sirius, for once having a serious tone to his voice.

"Not at all," responded Sky in a happy voice, "It just means my lovers are more experienced than I."

Remus smiled and stepped closer to Sky, arms open wide, with Sirius following close behind arms open just as wide. Sky looked nervously at them, but soon decided that a hug would be very much appreciated. Sky nearly fell into Remus and Sirius went behind the two so he could also hug Sky as well. Remus buried his head into Sky's neck and took in his rich sent. Sky smelt of freshly baked cookies with a splash of cinnamon, and Remus faintly wondered if youngest would taste as just as good as his scent. The thought made Remus growl in anticipation. If Sky heard the growl he simply didn't care as he nuzzled Remus's neck.

Sirius sighed into one side of Sky's neck before pulling himself out of the hug. "Remus, we've got to go back to the real world. The sun'll rise in America soon, and we don't want him to be late for anything," said Sirius to his mate. Sirius had already decided that they'd find Sky eventually, even if it took months.

Remus sighed and gently broke off his hug with Sky as well. Remus gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before he and Sirius disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Remus's voice however stayed a little longer to pass a message to Sky, "We'll find, you my other, and you'll never be truly alone again."

While those words would scare anyone else, Sky felt a warm bubbly feeling from such impassioned words.


End file.
